


Rise and Grind.

by xerxezra



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/pseuds/xerxezra
Summary: Lanque wakes you up in the most pleasant sort of ways.





	Rise and Grind.

You were in the midst of a nonsensical dream about dark skies and golden spires when time seemed to come to a standstill, and your consciousness receded into bleary reality. Trapped as you were between sleep and wakefulness, you focused on phantom sensations creeping along your sides, teasing touches running electric down your inner thighs. 

A whisper of tender greetings danced around the edge of your awareness, rousing you with each brush of soft lips trailing a path all over your face, breaking their mission for only a moment to press a light kiss to your mouth before continuing to your neck. You smiled blearily and sighed in contentment, even with your eyes still closed and your body too heavy to move just yet. 

And when a certain familiar pair of hands coaxed your legs open as the gentle scrape of fangs tickled your mound, you elected to slide your arms underneath your pillow and remain lost to the waking world. 

You parted your thighs to questing touches and moaned quietly at the feeling of fingers spreading your slick folds, exposing you to the chilly air for a heartbeat until the warm puff of breath gave you all the warning you needed before a wet tongue glided slowly along your cunt. 

You whimpered softly, canting your hips to direct that wicked tongue wherever you needed it to be. Lazy licks to your clit were replaced with sucking kisses, hands cupping your behind to tilt your lower body closer to his mouth.

The lewd sound of wetness broke through the strained stillness of the room, igniting your heightened pleasure with each shaky pant and shiver running down your spine. You knew what you would see if you looked down — Lanque staring back at you with his dark eyes, leering at you in self-assured arrogance. The thought alone sent you soaring into a blazing finish, catching you entirely unaware as you came with a silent cry, arching your back and gripping your pillow while he guided you with light circling motions of his tongue. 

With a final, long-winded sigh, you slumped down and fought the sudden urge to drift back into sleep as contentment overcame you. Lanque crawled up your body, kissing up your stomach and under your breast before popping a nipple into his mouth. 

“Laaanque,” you moaned, reaching out to dig your fingers into his biceps and blearily blinking up at the ceiling. “Come here."

He chuckled at your insistent urging, taking a moment to kiss your other nipple before finally wrapping his arms around you to hide his face in your neck and rest his chilled body against yours. You felt wonderfully protected with his weight on you, hugging him closer to you.

“Happy Flushed Affirmation Day, darling,” you murmured in your ear, nipping your lobe.

You hummed pleasantly and turned to nuzzle him. “Didn’t you spend the last few days complaining about how stupid this holiday is?”

“I decided to make it Work to my adVantage.”

“Mmm, I like it when your schemes work to _my_ advantage, too.” 

He chuckled. “What can I say? I’m in a giVing mood today.” 

You felt his slick bulge slither along your oversensitized folds, seeking out your wet cunt to dip inside in a teasing motion. “I’m ready for you to give me more,” you said with a sly grin, wrapping your legs around his waist and digging your heels into his back to urge him onward. 

Lanque cradled the back of your head and sought out your lips for a slow kiss, his tongue intermingling with yours in a heated dance as he pushed into you, his bulge stretching you open in all the right ways. You sighed into his mouth and rolled your hips up to meet his thrust, grinding your clit against him. 

It was rare for you both to go at such a relaxed pace. He’d have worked you up to a frenzy by now, thrilling at the way you pulled at his hair or ran your nails down his back as he fucked you with careless abandon. But in this hazy darkness, where moonlight filtered in and enveloped you both in its warm glow, you chased away all sense of urgency and allowed yourself to succumb to the intimate rhythm. 

He broke the kiss with a shaky inhale, pressing his forehead to yours and staring into your eyes. You cupped his cheek and traced the blush blooming on his skin, entirely captivated by the hint of jade coloring his pupils, and the way he smiled ever so slightly at you. 

Each push and pull of your hips against his struck a spark within you as his bulge writhed teasingly inside you. You were winning a losing battle, feeling the strain of his muscles and hearing his quiet sighs morphing into hitched moans. Your lips latched onto the crook of his neck and busied yourself with sucking a wet kiss right there, where you knew the scrape of your teeth was enough to elicit broken cries, and _yes_ you got exactly what you wanted, feeling his hold on you tighten as he grinded his hips into you one last time before his bulge pulsed within you, filling you with his slurry until it spilled out all over your inner thighs, and you joined him immediately after with a whimper of bliss. 

Lanque slumped against you with deep breaths, and you carded your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. After a period of comfortable silence, you finally said, “You’re cleaning up your mess this time.” 

He kept his face pressed to the pillow, too lazy to move. “But it’s a _holiday,"_ he grumbled. 

“You’re right. And for this joyous day, I’d like to celebrate you being responsible for once.” 

You yelped at a sudden sharp pinch to your behind, and tackled Lanque into the bed, eager to earn some payback as he laughed at your failed efforts.


End file.
